Why Aren't I Freaking Out?
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: Clank's leaving the Great Clock, his position as Senior Caretaker... and the Junior whom he befriended so very quickly.  It's a situation of great importance... so why is Sigmund so calm? *NO PAIRINGS*


**A/N:** My second story on the R&C category, and another oneshot, too! This thing came out of boredom and a love for Sigmund combined... a bad mix, I'm telling you. The thing that I wanted to write about the most was his "Why aren't I freaking out?" line at the end of ACIT. Hellishly short, too, but I didn't want to fumble with words. It may offer a bit of insight to Sigmund's character... maybe not, but the whole "liking it or not" thing is up to you guys. Enjoy!^^

* * *

**Why Aren't I Freaking Out?  
**_A Ratchet & Clank Future fic_

* * *

"You're leaving?"

The question came out before Sigmund could stop himself. But that's when it hit him.

In less than a millisecond, he realized that everything was normal. Usually, and Sigmund knew himself well, he would've burst into a panicked fit or blabber utter nonsense since there was no control over his speech processors. That was under conditions of severe importance. Clank's departure from the Great Clock was nothing short of important though, so why was everything so… calm?

As he went through the same train of thought again and again, Sigmund turned his back to Clank and checked his own status. "Energy output normal, harmonic stabilizers… stable!" He faced Clank again, to a certain extent uncomfortable with his own body. Shooting Clank a helpless look, he shrugged. "Why aren't I freaking out?"

It was by no means a stupid question: he _really_ _wasn't_ freaking out. He _really hadn't_ triggered either a sarcastic or an angered remark from the Clock's computer, who was indeed an expert in provoking him. Defeated and unable to find an answer to his question, Sigmund let his shoulders droop. With two little steps and a faint smile on his face, Clank neared Sigmund… with the Chronoscepter in hand. For some reason, Sigmund already feared the worst… and he wasn't even _freaking out!_

"Perhaps you're ready to be… promoted," said Clank.

Sigmund watched with awe, feeling his energy levels rise considerably, as Clank raised the Chronoscepter towards him. A promotion? Then there was no room for hesitation: Sigmund took the Chronoscepter from Clank's hand, admiring it as if it were a prize –_the_ prize – he had longed for almost his entire active life in the Clock. No… it _was _the prize he'd longed for since Orvus had hired him so many years ago, making him forget he'd been a cleaner bot on Viceron.

"Senior… Caretaker?"

And that prize was finally his.

Sigmund could no longer hold his joy back… and he was sure his circuits would suffer for that, but he could care no less. "YEEHEE!" With a grin, he took in the Chronoscepter, the object long reserved for Clank, also known as XJ-0461… to Sigmund, a.k.a Sigma-0426A. He turned to Clank, who had that little smile on his face... the one he always used to have. He had no other way to express his gratitude other than with a heartfelt, "Thank you, sir."

Clank's smile widened for a second, then, "Take care, Sigmund."

And with that, Clank was gone, running off to catch up with his Lombax friend. Sigmund watched as he left the Orvus Chamber, then his eyes fell on the gleaming Chronoscepter in his hand. Even if Clank was the rightful user of the artefact, Sigmund couldn't help but grin even wider. He was proud of himself for earning himself such a position and from having learnt so eagerly from the greatest masters he'd ever have.

_You did it, Sigmund! Looks like all those cartoons Orvus always laughed at had their purpose. He'd also feel proud of you…_

And that's when it hit him… again. Feeling proud, huh?

_So __**that's**__ why I didn't freak out…_

* * *

_A/N: I felt it was good to end it like that, with that comical "OH, that's why!" realization coming from Sigmund. I did play with their names in there: instead of refering to each robot with their given names first and then their nicknames, I did it on the contrary not just for fun, but to emphasize how close Sigmund and Clank's friendship was... because honestly, who wouldn't befriend Sigmund at first sight? I would, I know that xDDDD_

_Reviews are appreciated!^^  
_


End file.
